


Cool Touch

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora has never walked in the woods for so long before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5  
> Prompt: aloe

‘ _Ow_.’

Mulan didn’t miss a step, she knew Aurora was trying to be brave. She had only just heard that last “ow”. However, another few “ows” within the next few minutes and she couldn’t stand it. She didn’t want Aurora to suffer if she didn’t have to. 

‘I need a break, do you mind?’ Mulan affected her voice with a bit of a sigh. 

‘Sure… not a problem,’ Aurora huffed out. 

Mulan took out a little jar from a little compartment in her armour. Aurora peeked over curiously. 

‘Here,’ said Mulan, indicating for Aurora to sit closer to her. 

‘What is that?’ 

‘Something that will help with that sunburn,’ replied Mulan. 

Aurora watched as she stuck her finger into the green tainted goo. She didn’t have to stop herself from recoiling from the unknown. She trusted Mulan, and was mesmerized by the care in her eyes. 

Mulan nearly hesitated at the trusting expression on Aurora’s features, with eyes closed even. She persevered and gently spread the cool mix on Aurora’s reddened cheeks and nose. 

Mulan’s own face reddened at the groan of relief from Aurora.


End file.
